Let Me Take Care of You
by hfcmfan2013
Summary: Morgan takes care of his boyfriend when an intense migraine hits him coming home from a case One-shot


Derek couldn't keep his eyes from straying to his sleeping boyfriend, who laid spread out on the couch, from where he sat on the jet ride home from Montana. His face was buried into the cushions, knees drawn up to his chest, one arm under his head as a pillow and the other was wrapped around his chest as if he was giving himself a hug. Reid had went right to the couch when they arrived on the jet and Morgan was expecting that; throughout the whole case Reid was the one who slept the least out of everyone on the team. The unsub they had just dealt with was smart, almost Spencer Reid smart, leaving the majority of the riddles he was leaving for the team to solve up to Reid because no one could figure them out. Reid never stopped working even after Hotch had called it a night; he would bring in the files to the hotel room he shared with Morgan and continue to try solving them. On those nights in particular Morgan had a hard time getting Spencer to stop and lie down and get some sleep. He would fall asleep and wake up to find Reid either still working or sleeping on top of the paperwork.

Once the final clue had been solved and they had apprehended their unsub Morgan could see the glare Reid was sending the unsub, a look of disgust and pleasure, a look that said 'you may be smart but not as smart as me.' In the SUV heading to the airstrip after gathering their belongings from the hotel, Reid began to fall asleep in the backseat and Morgan couldn't help but sigh in relief at finally seeing him relax for the first time in days. Getting him out of the SUV had been easier than Morgan thought; Reid woke up and got himself out. Immediately after getting the jet Reid had tossed his bag to the side and laid down, curling up and falling asleep.

Looking at Reid now though, a few hours into the flight and almost back to Quantico, something just didn't seem right to Morgan. Throughout the whole flight he had kept a close eye on Reid and his body language had changed from when they first went in the air. From where Morgan was sitting it almost looked like Reid was in pain; what kind of pain, he couldn't be sure but his tense shoulders gave it away. He thought he saw Reid's arm move and go towards his forehead a few times and rub it timidly, leading him to believe he was suffering a migraine.

Apparently he wasn't the only one keeping an eye on Reid.

"Do you think he's ok?" JJ asks Morgan, who was sitting across from him. She had taken a peek across her shoulder to see what he had been looking at.

Sighing slightly Morgan replies, "I think he has a migraine. He barley slept this entire case and I had to make him stop to eat quiet a few times. Some nights I don't even think he slept; I would fall asleep waiting for him and when I woke up he would either be still working or sleeping on the table."

"A lot on this case did fall on his smarts; he let the pressure get to him and he forgot to listen to his body," JJ added in.

"He's paying for it now it looks like," Hotch says looking down at his subordinate. He had gotten up to grab himself a cup of coffee before they landed and couldn't help but overhear the conversation. "Morgan when we land, you and Reid go straight home. Don't worry about the paperwork right now, or about coming in tomorrow. Just take care of him."

Morgan couldn't help the gratitude that was in his eyes as he looked to Hotch. "Thanks Hotch," he says as the 'buckle up' light appeared, marking their decent into Quantico. Morgan gets up quickly and moves to Reid, shaking his shoulder gently to try and rouse the young man. When that doesn't work Morgan gently lifts him up, sits down besides him and lays Reid's head on his shoulder. He places his arm around Reid's shoulder and moves his hand up and down his arm in a soothing motion, making Reid relax slightly. When sunlight hits his eyes he moans and buries his head into the crook of Morgan's neck, blocking out all light possible.

After the plane is safely on the ground Morgan lets everyone else leave before he tries to rouse Spencer again. "Hey Pretty Boy," he says quietly into Reid's ear. "Time to wake up. Come on now, we're home." A few moments later Reid moans and shifts, sitting up rather than leaning against Morgan's shoulder and rubs his eyes. Morgan couldn't help but notice that his Pretty Boy was looking a little pale as well as overtired, the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced than normal. "Come on Spence, let's get you home."

"Sunglasses. Please," Reid pleads, eyes covered by his hands, blocking out all light possible. His head is pounding so badly it felt like his brain might pop out and any light felt like a knife was being stabbed into his eye sockets. He heard Morgan digging into his bag to find his glasses and even though he knew Morgan was trying to be as quiet as he could, it still sounded like a bomb was going off right next to him. Unable to hold it in anymore Reid whimpers and starts to lie down again, wanting nothing but peace and quiet and darkness.

He stops himself when he hears Morgan say, "Here I found them baby boy. Can you remove your hands so I can place them on?" Reid quickly does, keeping his eyes closed tight, and is relieved when all he sees is relative darkness, the sunshine not being as bright as it was before. He sighs in relief, feeling some of the tension draining out of his body and sleep coming forward.

"Come on Spence, lets get you home and in bed," Morgan says to his half-asleep boyfriend. Gently he places one arm under Reid's knees and the other under his shoulders, picking him up bridal style and carefully walking down the steps of the jet. He shifts Reid slightly when sunshine hits his face and he moans in discomfort. "I got you Pretty Boy, it's ok," Morgan tries to sooth him, pushing Reid's face into the crook of his neck once again, doing anything he can to make his pain less.

Reaching the car Morgan gently places Reid in the passenger seat and buckles him in before shutting the door as quietly as he can and going to his side. They leave the airstrip in silence, Reid asleep leaning against the window and Morgan driving, always sneaking glances at him when he could.

-CM-

When they finally reach their home Derek parks the car and turns it off, silently getting out and walking towards the passenger side door. He gets Reid out of the car and carries him up the walkway to their home and after some difficulty opens the door and walks inside. The living room was fairly dark, the closed curtains on the front windows and back patio door down blocking most of the light that was trying to come in. Morgan gently places Reid down on the couch, head towards the cushions, and walks towards one of the hallway closets. He takes out three thick black colored blankets and walks towards their bedroom, stopping briefly in their home office to grab a box of pushpins. Once in the bedroom, he opens up the blankets and proceeds to cover all the windows with the blankets, attaching them to the wall with the pushpins. By the time the third one is up the room is almost pitch black, something he knew Reid would normally fear but when his migraines were this bad it was all he wanted.

Walking out towards the couch in the living room he heard Reid moaning. He quickly reaches his side and sees Reid in the fetal position, almost rocking himself while still laying down. His head is buried in his knees, making his face impossible to see.

Kneeling besides him Morgan rubs his back and whispers, "Hey baby, you ok?" When he feels Reid shake his head slightly he probes more. "Are you feeling sick?" he asks, knowing he sometimes did when the migraines got intense.

"Yea," he hears Reid whisper back, pain evident in his voice. "Have been for some time…just not this bad," he cries, some tears slipping loose.

"Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" Morgan asks. He turns Reid over so he can take a look at him and when he sees Reid growing paler and panting like he had just run a marathon he leaves his side, knowing his answer. He runs into the kitchen and grabs a bucket from under the kitchen sink, running back into the living room. He places the bucket under Reid just in time; he leans over and pukes into the bucket with not much coming up, just the little bit of coffee and toast Morgan had convinced him to have before they left that morning. The whole time he gets sick, Morgan stays by his side rubbing his back in soothing circles and keeping his hair back.

After a few bouts of dry heaves Reid lies back down and closes his eyes taking deep breaths. He hears Morgan leave his side but doesn't have the energy to ask him where he was going; all he can focus on is breathing and trying to clamp down the nausea that threatened to come back. Slightly dazed he doesn't hear Morgan come back and jumps when he feels something cold and damp across his neck and forehead. Opening his eyes slightly, squinting even though he had his sunglasses still on, he sees Morgan kneeling down beside him once again. It's then he realizes the cold damp sensation he feels is a wet cloth and he relishes in the cold, it cooling him down greatly. They don't speak to one another the whole time, not wanting to disrupt the welcoming silence for the moment.

It's Clooney who eventually ends it when he runs up the couch and licks Reid's face, his tongue moving Reid's glasses slightly. The sudden increase of light, though minor, made Reid cringe and his stomach revolted, sending him to once again into dry heaves. Morgan pushes Clooney away and focuses on trying to help the man he loves through this fight of pain and dry heaves. Eventually he stops, gasping for breath and he lets the tears fall that he had been trying to fight back. Reid feels Morgan's hand running through his hair, a motion they both found one night during an intense thunderstorm that calms Reid down, and he feels himself starting to relax once again. His eyelids start to grow heavy and he feels himself drifting off towards sleep.

Morgan notices this too and quickly picks Reid up off the couch and carries him to the bedroom, Clooney following not far behind them. Morgan closes the door before Clooney can come in, not wanting him to cause Reid anymore discomfort than he already had.

"It wasn't his fault," he heard Reid say quietly. "He doesn't know any better."

Placing his boyfriend on the bed he quickly but carefully starts to undress him in the dark, refusing to turn on any lights and make him more uncomfortable. He feels Reid's hands on his, trying to help him undo the buttons on his shirt, and he quickly grabs them and places them down.

"Pretty Boy, let me do this for you," he whispers into his ear. "You take care of me when I'm not feeling well or when I'm hurt. Let me do this; let _me _take care of _you_ for once."

When Reid doesn't protest Morgan continues to undress his lover, starting with his shirt. He undoes each button carefully and then pushes the shirt off of his shoulders, taking his time getting his arms out. He then lays him down gently and proceeds by taking off his shoes, then his socks. When it comes to his pants he takes gentle care, knowing the wrong movement or doing something too fast can cause the man he loves unnecessary pain, and he slides off the belt and then slips off his pants, leaving his boxers on. With some gentle coaxing he gets his lover to stand once more so he can push down the comforter and sheets. With Reid mostly asleep against him it's difficult but eventually Morgan is able to maneuver him enough so he can lay him down gently, his head on the pillow, glasses off, and tuck him in.

Morgan leans down and places a soft kiss onto Reid's cheek. "Thank you," Reid mumbles when he pulls away.

Running his hand through his hair Morgan says, "Anytime Pretty Boy. Get some sleep. I'll be in soon, just go to sleep. You'll feel better soon."

"Stay with me. Please," Reid whimpers.

Kissing his cheek again he says, "I'll be right back baby. I just have to let Clooney out and lock the door, then I'll be back. You just relax and get some sleep."

He does just that. Getting out of bed he lets Clooney out real quick and grabs some water bottles from the fridge along with some Advil before walking to the living room and locking the front door. He grabs his phone and calls Hotch, letting him know that he and Reid wouldn't be in for the next two days.

"Take as much time as you need Morgan," Hotch had said. "Don't let him come back until he's able to function properly. Take care of yourself and him. I'll keep everyone from bothering you guys."

Walking into the bedroom he places the bottles of water and medicine on the nightstand on his side of the bed, undresses himself to just his boxers and slides under the covers. He pulls Reid towards him once he's settled and he feels Reid physically relax once he's under the strong, warm embrace of the man he loves, his head on his chest just over his heart. Morgan can't help but smile at this feeling of having his lover snuggled into his side. It was a side of Reid that only he knew; no one on the team knew what a cuddle bug he really was.

Kissing the top of his head he whispers, "I love you Spencer. Always will."

As he closes his eyes he almost misses Reid response. "Love you too Derek. Always have, always will."

Morgan smiles slightly before falling asleep with his Pretty Boy wrapped in his arms. While he couldn't keep the headaches or migraines away, at least he had the comfort knowing he could be there for the man he loves.


End file.
